VIXX Stories
by Hime Karuru
Summary: berisi tentang cerita member VIXX di kehidupan mereka, Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonshik, Lee Hongbin, dan Han Sanghyuk. /debut ff VIXX pertama setelah sekian lama jadi reader ff VIXX/LeoN/Neo, RaKen, and HyukBin nggak suka nggak usah baca, oke?
1. Chapter 1

Aku Tidak Pendek

:V-I-X-X:

:Cha Hakyeon-N:

Dorm

"Taekwoonnieee~ Jaehwanniee~ irreona!" Hakyeon, atau kita biasa menyapanya N sedang berusaha membangunkan dongaeng-dongsaengnya yang masih berlalang buana di dunia mimpi.

"Ish! YAK! PPALLI IRREONNAA!" cara lembut sudah dia lakukan namun tak berkunjung ada efeknya, berteriak adalah cara terakhir. Tanggungan paginya masih ada 3 lagi yang lain.

"Ck! Berisik!" nah itu suara Taekwoon, namja bernamestage Leo. Sedangkan Jaehwan, atau kita sapa Ken, bangun namun matanya masih terpejam. Ayolah~ siapa orang gila yang membangunkannya setelah hanya tidur 3 jam? Jawabannya Cha Hakyeon, Leadernya yang berisik sayangnya manis itu.

"Hyung ayolah~ kita baru tidur tiga jam!" rengek Ken.

"Tidak perduli pokoknya cepat bangun! Manager bisa marah nanti! Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang masih mengantuk? Aku juga! Ayolah~ Taekwooniee~ Jaehwanniee~" ujar Hakyeon tegas diawal, merengek diakhir.

"Arra arra!" balas Taekwoon malas dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Disusul Ken di belakangnya. Hakyeon tersenyum ceria, lalu beralih pada kamar yang lain, yang berisi tiga dongsaeng lain.

"Wonshhikkiee~ Ravvii~ irreonnaaa!" Wonshik atau Ravi itu hanya mengguman kesal.

"Ravviii-yaaaa~" namun tak berefek, dia beralih pada Hongbin dan Hyuk. Dua maknae evilnya.

"Hongbinnieee~ Hyukkkkieee~ irreonna!" namun keduanya malah semakin membalut tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

"Ya Tuhannnn!" erangnya frustasi.

PUK!

Hakyeon menoleh dan mendapati Taekwoon di belakangnya.

"Biar aku saja yang bangunkan, kau siapkan roti dan susu untuk sarapan nanti!" Hakyeon mengangguk, dia sudah menyerah membangunkan mereka bertiga.

"Gomawo Taekwooniee~" Taekwoon mengulas senyum tipis. Hakyeon pun pergi dari kamar itu dan-

.

.

Dalam van, Hakyeon tak seberisik biasanya, soalnya dia sedang sibuk mengecek jadwal para member dan dirinya sendiri. Bukan hanya Hakyeon yang tidak berisik, ketiga dongsaengnya yang susah bangun tadi juga ikut diam tapi bibir mereka tak berhenti merutuk.

"Ummmaa-yaaaa~" panggil Hyuk manja, Hakyeon berbalik menatap Hyuk di belakang.

"Ada apa, Hyukkie?" tanya Hakyeon. Dia baru saja selesai dengan urusan jadwal.

"Ish! Umma, pantatku sakiitttt!" rengek Hyuk. Hakyeon dan Ken tertawa mendengarnya, Taekwoon diam-diam menyeringai senang.

"Aku juga umma!" ujar Hongbin. Ravi ikut mengangguk.

"Siapa suruh kalian tak mau bangun tadi, eh?" tanya Hakyeon masih dengan kekehan geli.

"Ish! Tapi kan jangan minta appa yang bangunkan!" ujar Hyuk kesal.

"Umma tidak tahu ya appa tadi menendang pantat kami kencang?" tanya Hongbin kesal.

"Aku saja sampai jatuh dari kasur!" ujar Ravi sebal. Namja yang jadi objek kekesalan dongsaengnya itu hanya diam sembari bersenandung pelan. Hakyeon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, tapi tangannya terulur untuk memukul paha Taekwoon.

"Jangan gunakan kekerasan lagi, Taekwoonie~" ingat Hakyeon, Taekwoon hanya menggumam.

"Kalau tidak keras mereka tak mau bangun!" ujar Taekwoon. Ken terkikik geli di sampingnya. Tiga dongsaengnya mencibir di belakang.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah sampai! Ayo turun!"

.

.

Seorang penata rias yang merias VIXX nampak tengah berpikir. Dia menatap Hakyeon lalu Hongbin bergantian.

"Ada apa, nunna?" tanya Hakyeon heran.

"Ternyata memang benar!" gumam yeoja itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon namun malah menggumam dan mengangguk-angguk.

"KALIAN SEMUA AYO BERSIAPP!" teriak fotografer.

Saat semua berjajar seperti biasa sang fotografer nampak mengernyit.

"Err- kalian! Tolong beri beberapa tumpuk kain di bawah N agar sejajar dengan Hongbin!" Hakyeon masih loading tapi dongsaengnya terkikik. Setelah kain-kain itu diletakkan di bawah kaki Hakyeon mereka melanjutkan sesi pemotretan. Tapi Hakyeon masih bingung, kenapa hanya di bawahnya saja tumpukan kain.

"Waahh! Aku kerenn!" ujar Hyuk ceria saat melihat fotonya yang tampak cool itu.

"Aku jauh lebih keren!" sahut Ravi tak terima. Taekwoon hanya menggeplak kedua dongsaeng berisiknya itu. lalu matanya fokus pada foto mereka berenam. Tepatnya pada Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah, kau nampak sejajar dengan Hongbin!" komentar Taekwoon. Hakyeon dan member lain yang mendengarnya ikut melihat.

"EH?" loading... loading... loading...

"Ppfftt! Hahahaha!" tawa menggelegar empat dongsaengnya membuat Hakyeon semakin keheranan. Taekwoon hanya mengulas senyum menahan tawa.

"Err- hyung, kenapa N hyung sejajar denganku?" tanya Hongbin penasaran. Hakyeon menoleh pada sang fotografer.

"Oh itu? ya aku sih sengaja saja, supaya terlihat sama gitu. Kan Hyuk dan Ravi juga aku minta sedikit menekuk kakinya, agar sama dengan Leo, ya meskipun mereka sudah sama. Kalian tahulah, kalau foto-foto yang biasanya, N terlihat jujur kan tingginya? Ya sekali-sekali berbohonglah, membuat dia terlihat lebih tinggi kan tak masalah! Toh hasilnya juga bagus, ya kan?" semua member mengangguk-angguk, hingga-

"EH?"

"AKU KAN TIDAK PENDEKKK!" teriak Hakyeon kesal saat sadar maksud dari foto itu.

"Yahh baru nyadar~" ujar salah seorang penata rias di sana sembari terkikik geli.

"Iya kau tidak pendek hanya kurang tinggi!" balas sang manager. Hakyeon mendelik.

"SAMA SAJA! AKU TIDAK PENDEK! MEREKA SAJA YANG KELEBIHAN KALSIUM!" teriak Hakyeon kesal.

"Coba kau bersanding dengan Ken hyung atau Hongbin. Maka akan terlihat kalau kau memang pendek hyung!" ujar Ravi. Hakyeon memukul kepala Ravi.

"Aku tidak pendek! Aku tidak pendek!" Hakyeon pergi sembari menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya dia memang tidak pendek, hanya kurang tinggi. Kalau anggotanya tinggi semua kan jadi tidak seru!" ujar Ken.

"Benar! Dan sekarang dia ngambek!" ujar Hyuk.

"Leo hyung ini salahmu!" ujar Ravi menuduh. Namja bermata tajam itu melirik sadis pada Ravi.

"Kenapa aku?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau kan yang mengatakan Hakyeon hyung sejajar dengan Hongbin!" jawab Ken.

"Bukan salahku, aku hanya berkomentar!" sanggah Taekwoon.

"Tidak perduli, pokoknya umma harus sudah baikkan sampai di dorm!" ujar Hyuk final.

' _Dongsaeng kurang ajar!'_

.

.

"Aku kan tidak pendek! Mereka saja yang terlalu tinggi! Tinggiku bahkan 180!" dumel Hakyeon.

"Iya kau tidak pendek!" ujar Taekwoon di belakangnya.

"Eh?"

"Tapi kau memang pendek kalau dengan kami!" ujar Taekwoon yang kembali membuat aura suram Hakyeon keluar.

"Bagus kau membuat moodku jelek, Woonie~" Taekwoon tidak perduli.

"Kalau kau tingginya sama dengan kami. Tak ada yang bisa kami peluk lagi!" Hakyeon mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Kalau kau tinggi, kami tak akan ada yang bisa menutupimu ketika menangis!" ujar Taekwoon lagi.

"Ung?"

"Kalau kau tinggi, aku tidak jadi jatuh cinta padamu ~chu~" Taekwoon mengakhirinya dengan ciuman lembut di bibir Hakyeon.

BLUSH

"T-T-Taekwoonie~" namja chic itu terkekeh pelan lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"KYYAAA!"

.

.

Hakyeon kembali dengan langkah ceria, membuat dongsaengnya bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan sang appa pada sang umma.

"Sudah kembali? Ayo lanjutkan pemotretannya!"

"NEE!" tapi-

"Beri kursi kecil pada Hakyeon supaya tingginya sama!" titah sang fotografer membuat Hakyeon mendelik kesal.

"AKU TIDAK PENDEKK!"

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

ini ff VIXX pertamaku setelah sekian lama jadi reader ff VIXX sekarang aku buat juga ff tentang mereka. terutama leader Cha dan chic man Leo

oke yang LeoN/Neo ship mohon review fav dan follownya ya?

thanks^^

paypay^^


	2. Chapter 2

Karena Dia Cha Hakyeon dan Aku Jung Taekwoon

:V-I-X-X:

:Jung Taekwoon-Leo:

Dance Practice Room

Ravi berjalan mendekati Taekwoon yang sedang asyik menyenandungkan lagu Park Hyoshin. Sekarang Leo dan Ravi sedang berlatih untuk VIXX LR, jadinya member lain tak ada yang ikut latihan. Soalnya punya jadwal masing-masing.

"Hyung!" panggil Ravi, Taekwoon mendongak.

"Aku mau bertanya padamu, boleh?" tanya Ravi. Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Asal bukan pertanyaan aneh!" Ravi tersenyum ceria.

"Pertanyaan pertama! Hyung, kenapa kau jadi penyanyi? Kau kan bisa jadi atlet?" tanya Ravi. Taekwoon nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya mengembangkan bakat menyanyiku! Kau sendiri? Kenapa jadi penyanyi dan tidak jadi producer? Beberapa lagu kita kau yang buat kan?" Ravi mencibir, dia kan yang bertanya, kenapa malah diberi pertanyaan juga.

"Aku kan masih belajaran hyung. Hanya beberapa lagu bukan berarti aku harus langsung jadi producer kan?" Taekwoon hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Pertanyaan kedua! Kenapa hyung tidak debut solo saja?" tanya Ravi, Taekwoon mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh aku debut grup?" Ravi kembali mencibir lalu menggeleng.

"Pertanyaan ketiga! Kenapa kau mau ikut teater?" tanya Ravi penasaran.

"Hanya mencoba hal baru!" jawab Taekwoon, membuat Ravi kesal.

' _Tidak memuaskan!'_ batin Ravi jengkel.

"Pertanyaan keempat! Kenapa wajahmu begitu dingin dan tidak ramah hyung?" pertanyaa yang ini sebenarnya ingin sekali dia tanyakan saat pertama kali bertemu, tapi tatapan tajam Taekwoon membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Jadi ya dia tanyakan sekarang.

"Dari lahir sudah seperti ini!" jawab Taekwoon dengan nada malas. Ravi mendumel pelan.

"Pertanyaan kelima! Kau sayang siapa di VIXX?" tanya Ravi.

"Semua!" Ravi mencibir kebohongan Taekwoon.

"Pertanyaan keenam! Melanjutkan pertanyaan kelima, kau paling sayang siapa? Yang paling!" tanya dan ingat Ravi.

"Eobseo!" Ravi semakin jengkel.

"Kau bohong!" Taekwoon hanya menggumam.

"Hakyeon!" jawab Taekwoon kemudian. Ravi tersenyum senang. Akhirnya hyungnya mau mengaku juga.

"Pertanyaan ketujuh! Kenapa kau menjadi _long life friend_ -nya Hakyeon hyung?" tanya Ravi.

"Kami seumuran!" Ravi mengangguk-angguk, dia sadar, ini sudah hampir mencapi inti pertanyaan.

"Pertanyaan kedelapan! Kenapa kau meminta Hakyeon hyung bersandar padamu? Kami kan juga ada?" untuk yang kali ini Taekwoon terdiam cukup lama.

"Kami seumuran, dan bersama sejak trainee. Jika dengan kalian, kalian hanya akan mengabaikannya! Lebih baik bersandar padaku!" jawab Taekwoon. Ravi yakin masih ada yang ingin hyungnya katakan.

"Pertanyaan kesembilan! Apa ini bentuk balas budimu atau karena hal lain?" tanya Ravi penasaran akut. Sungguh, sebenarnya ini pertanyaan dari yang lain juga, dan karena hari ini Ravi dan Taekwoon ada pada satu tempat, mereka memintanya untuk menanyakan hal ini. Namun, di sini, hanya satu pertanyaan dari sang leader, dan akan Ravi tanyakan di akhir.

"Bukan balas budi dan tak ada hal apapun!" jawab Taekwoon. Bahkan dia tak menyadari, sejak pertanyaan pertama, Ravi merekam semua jawabannya.

"Pertanyaan kesepuluh! Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kau "APPA" di VIXX?" tanya Ravi.

"Karena ummanya Hakyeon!" jawab Taekwoon. Tangannya sejak tadi bermain dengan ponselnya, namun telinganya tetap fokus pada pertanyaan Ravi yang semakin menjurus namun dia abaikan. Mengabaikan seringai Ravi.

"Pertanyaan kesebelas! Kenapa hanya Hakyeon hyung yang boleh memangilmu "TAEKWOON"? kenapa kami tidak boleh?" tanya Ravi, dia penasaran dengan yang satu ini.

"Karena dia Hakyeon!" jawab Taekwoon. Ravi menggumam kesal sesaat.

' _Apa iya kami harus jadi Hakyeon hyung dulu baru bisa memanggilnya "Taekwoon"?'_ batin Ravi bertanya heran.

"Pertanyaan kedua belas! Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kami?" tanya Ravi.

"Berisik!" jawab Taekwoon singkat dan menusuk.

"Pertanyaan ketiga belas! Kenapa kau tidak suka skinship dengan Hakyeon hyung?" tanya Ravi dengan seringai tipis.

"Karena dia berisik!" Ravi menggeleng, dia yakin hyungnya ini berbohong.

"Pertanyaan keempat belas! Kenapa anak kesayanganmu Hyuk?" tanya Ravi dengan nada jengkel yang tersirat.

"Karena Hakyeon sayang dia!" jawab Taekwoon cuek. Sebenarnya sejak tadi dia menjawabnya tanpa menatap Ravi dan bersikap cuek.

"Pertanyaan kelima belas! Kenapa kau selalu membangunkan kami dengan cara menendang pantat kami?" tanya Ravi dengan nada jengkel lagi. Dia sebal, pagi-pagi pantatnya selalu kram karena tendang Taekwoon yang tidak main-main.

' _Dia kira pantat kami bola apa?'_ batin Ravi sebal.

"Karena Hakyeon tak bisa membangunkan kalian dengan cara lembut, maka aku membangunkan kalian dengan cara itu!" jawab Taekwoon santai, seolah itu adalah hal yang maklum.

"Pertanyaan keenam belas! Kenapa kau tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan pada Hakyeon hyung?" Taekwoon terdiam sejenak.

"Dia tak salah meskipun berisik!" jawab Taekwoon yang membuat Ravi kesal. Hei, Taekwoon selalu mendelik padanya kalau dia berisik. Hakyeon? Taekwoon masih bisa sabar.

"Pertanyaan ketujuh belas! Di hadapanku sekarang Jung Taekwoon atau Jung Leo?" tanya Ravi. Taekwoon mengernyit heran, baru sekarang dia menatap Ravi.

"Dua nama satu orang!" ujar Taekwoon.

"Pertanyaan kedelapan belas! Kenapa hanya Hakyeon hyung yang bisa membaca mata dan gerak-gerikmu? Seperti di Plan V Diary waktu itu, hanya Hakyeon hyung yang tahu kau ingin bicara, padahal aku melihatmu hanya menatapnya!" ujar Ravi bertanya sembari menjelaskan.

"Karena dia Hakyeon!" jawab Taekwoon dan kembali menyelami dunia ponselnya. Ravi berdecak sesaat.

"Pertanyaan kesembilan belas! Kenapa kau JATUH CINTA PADA CHA HAKYEON?" ini pertanyaan dari Hakyeon sendiri lewat Ravi. Taekwoon terlonjak sesaat.

"Ka-"

"Pertanyaan kedua puluh! KAPAN KALIAN MENIKAH? ANYYEONG HYUNGGG~" ini pertanyaan Ravi yang lain, setelah dua puluh pertanyaan itu, Ravi langsung kabur saat tahu Taekwoon hendak memukulnya.

.

.

Dorm

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon lekat. Dia sedang mencari-cari tahu alasan kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada namja berisik yang sayangnya manis itu?

Ravi dan Ken yang melihatnya mengernyit heran. Hyuk dan Hongbin yang baru saja dari kamar ikut bergabung mengamati Taekwoon.

"Ada apa dengan Leo hyung?" tanya Hongbin.

"Molla, sejak tadi kerjaannya hanya menatap lekat Hakyeon hyung!" jawab Ken.

"Appa kenapa sih?" tanya Hyuk penasaran. Mereka terkejut saat Taekwoon menatap mereka dengan sebuah senyum tampan.

"Ravi-ya, jawabanku Karena dia Cha Hakyeon dan Aku Jung Taekwoon! Kami akan menikah secepatnya!" Hakyeon yang mendengar itu terkejut sesaat. Keempat dongsaengnya memekik senang.

"HORRREEE! KAMI PUNYA APPA DAN UMMA ASLI SECEPATNYAA! YUHHUUU~" seru mereka. Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon dan menggeleng pelang sembari tersenyum manis. Taekwoon tertawa kecil.

' _Ya karena dia Cha Hakyeon dan Aku Jung Taekwoon, itulah alasan kenapa aku jatuh cinta padanya!'_

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

Oke di ff ini akan banyak Leo/N tapi member lain juga muncul kok nanti RaKen dan HyukBin

jaa~ read review fav and follow oke?

paypay^^


	3. Chapter 3

Ravi di Mata Ken

:V-I-X-X:

:Lee Jaehwan-Ken:

Kamar RaKen

Hakyeon masuk ke kamar Ken karena di butuh teman. Soalnya Taekwoon masih latihan vocal, Hyuk dan Hongbin pergi entah kemana, kebetulan Ravi juga baru saja pergi ke kantor menemui producer.

"Hakyeon hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Ken saat melihat Hakyeon memasuki kamarnya.

"Jaehwaaniie~ Kennieee~ aku butuh temannn!" rengek Hakyeon, Ken yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang hyung hanya tertawa pelan.

"Memang yang lain pada kemana hyung? Kalau Ravi kan ke kantor!" tanya dan jelas Ken. Hakyeon merengut.

"Taekwoon belum pulang dari latihannya, dan HyukBin entah pergi kemana mereka berdua!" jawab Hakyeon. Ken mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu hyung mau apa denganku?" tanya Ken.

"Molla" jawab sang leader dengan polosnya. Ken menghela nafas pelan. Hakyeon dan N itu bagaikan dua kepribadian yang beda. Jujur saja, kadang Ken dan yang lain masih bingung, bagaimana bisa leader mereka memainkan dua peran dengan baiknya itu?

"Hyung kan cerewet, bagaimana kalau hyung bertanya-tanya saja padaku. Mungkin aku bisa jawab!" usul Ken saking tidak tahunya mau melakukan apa dengan hyungnya ini. Biasanya dia punya banyak ide, tapi hari ini otaknya buntu.

"Hmm? Baiklah! aku akan bertanya! AH! Wawancara! Kkk~" Ken menggelengkan kepalanya.

' _Pantas Taekwoon hyung sangat sabar pada Hakyeon hyung. Hakyeon hyung tipe orang yang tak bisa membuat orang lain marah padanya, malah semakin gemas!'_ batin Ken.

"Judul wawancaranya adalah "RAVI DI MATA KEN"!" seru Hakyeon. Ken mendelik.

"Kenapa harus Ravi?" tanya Ken sewot.

"Kan Ravi kekasihmu, Kennie!" ujar Hakyeon dengan polosnya. Ken menepuk keningnya gemas.

"Baiklah baiklah, terserah hyung saja!" ujar Ken. Hakyeon memekik ceria.

"Ehem ehem! Annyeong haseyo, perkenalkan aku wartawan Cha dari Starlight Magazine. Ken-sshi boleh aku mewawancaraimu?" tanya Hakyeon selayaknya wartawan.

"Ahh, ne ne silakan silakan!" jawab Ken selayaknya idol. Mengikuti alur yang Hakyeon buat.

"Ken-sshi, aku dengar, kau menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan teman segrupmu sendiri, apa itu benar?" tanya wartawan Cha.

"Ah! Ne, itu benar. Aku memang menjalin hubungan dengan teman segrupku, Kim Wonshik namanya!" jawab idol Ken.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya wartawan Cha.

"Sekitar 3 tahun! Tapi masih lama N hyung dan Leo hyung, karena mereka berpacaran sejak trainee~" jawab Ken sembari menggoda Hakyeon.

"Ah err- emm- m-menurutmu Wonshik-sshi itu seperti apa?" tanya Hakyeon dengan rona merah. Ken nampak terdiam sesaat.

"Pertama?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Tampan!" jawab Ken jujur.

"Kedua?" Ken berpikir sejenak.

"Tinggi!" jawabnya.

"Ketiga?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Suka ganti warna rambut!" Hakyeon mengernyit heran.

"Itu juga yang dilakukan yang lain, Kennie~" Ken tertawa pelan.

"Maksudku dengan warna cerah, kan yang lain warnanya normal, ya meskipun Hongbin pernah pakai warna pink!" Hakyeon manggut-manggut.

"Keempat?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Tukang tidur!" Hakyeon mengangguk setuju.

"Kelima?" Ken berpikir lagi.

"Suka sikat gigi di salon!" Hakyeon pasang wajah datar sejenak.

"Keenam?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Tukang gombal!" Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ketujuh?" Ken berpikir lagi apa saja yang dia lihat dari kekasihnya itu.

"Pintar buat lagu!" jawab Ken ceria, Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Kedelapan?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Stylish!" Hakyeon terdiam sejenak.

"Beneran stylish ya?" tanya Hakyeon, Ken mengangguk.

"Kadang sih, hehe" Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kesembilan?" Ken mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jahil!" Hakyeon mengangguk setuju.

"Kesepuluh?" jemari Ken mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, karena posisi mereka yang duduk di lantai.

"Suka dekat N hyung!" jawab Ken dengan nada sedikit cemburu.

"Mian" ringis Hakyeon.

"Kesebelas?" Ken menggerutu sejenak.

"Kadang cerewet!" rutuk Ken.

"Kedua belas?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Menyebalkan!" jawab Ken dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ketiga belas?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Tukang paksa!" Hakyeon mengangguk sejenak.

"Keempat belas?" Ken berpikir lagi.

"Kekasihku!" Hakyeon tersenyum kecil.

"Semua orang juga tahu, Kennie~" Ken tertawa kecil.

"Kelima belas?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Berisik! Jauh lebih berisik dariku terkadang!" Hakyeon mengangguk, dia ingat Taekwoon mengeluh padanya kalau Ravi dan Hyuk itu dua seme berisik yang membuatnya terkadang sakit kepala.

"Keenam belas?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Penyayang!" Hakyeon mengangguk, dia tahu Ravi itu jahil, tapi sebenarnya dia itu menyayangi orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Ketujuh belas?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Pekerja keras!" Hakyeon mengangguk, sama dengan Taekwoon pikirnya.

"Kedelapan belas?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Penuh cinta!" Hakyeon tertawa pelan.

"Kesembilan belas?" Ken tersenyum malu.

"Dia Kim Wonshik!" Hakyeon jadi ingat jawaban Taekwoon tentangnya.

"Kedua puluh?" tanya Hakyeon, wajah Ken berubah merah dan kesal.

"MESUM!"

.

.

Hakyeon duduk bersanding dengan Taekwoon sembari menatap lekat Ravi dan Ken yang duduk bersandingan. Ravi yang sejak pulang langsung menempel pada Ken, mengusir Hakyeon keluar dari kamar dengan cara mencium Ken panas dan menutut, membuat Hakyeon memerah dan pergi dari sana.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Hakyeon-ah?" Hakyeon menoleh menatap kekasihnya lalu kembali menatap Ravi dan Ken.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa Ken bisa betah dengan si mesum Ravi itu?" tanya Hakyeon, Taekwoon tertawa pelan.

"Jawabannya sama dengan kenapa aku bisa betah dengan namja berisik sepertimu, eh?" Taekwoon mencium sekilas bibir Hakyeon dan pergi ke dapur setelahnya meninggalkan namja tan itu dengan rona merah menjalar.

"RAVIIIHHH! H-h...hent-tikanhhhh... uhhh~" Hakyeon merona melihatnya, dia melempar bantal sofa pada Ravi.

"YAK! LAKUKAN DI KAMAR SANA!" teriak Hakyeon kesal.

"Ish! Hyung mengganggu!" rutuk Ravi.

"Hyung, ayo ke kamar! Hup!" Ravi menggendong Ken dengan mudahnya, membuat namja bersuara melengking itu memekik meminta tolong.

"KYAAA! HAKYEON HYUNGG TOLONG AKUUU!" **BLAM!**

"Mian Kennie, aku tak bisa menolongmu!" ujar Hakyeon sembari mengatupkan tangannya.

.

.

"Annghhh~ ssshhh... W-wonnshikkiehhh...ugh!"

"Kkhh...akh! Kenniehh hyungghhh... ukhh~ s-ssemppitt"

"Errnmmhh.. ahh... uhh...AH! T-theree W-Wonshik ahh... therehhhh"

"Neehh~" Hakyeon menangis dalam diam.

"Hiks telingakuuuuu~" Taekwoon berjalan ke arahnya dan menariknya pergi keluar dorm.

"Dasar tidak tahu tempat!" rutuk Taekwoon.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

yuhhhuuu~ RaKen datangggg!

oke, nanti malam, bagian Ravi bakal di publish!

jjaa, read, review, fav dan follow

saranghae^^


	4. Chapter 4

Aku Tidak Mesum

:V-I-X-X:

:Kim Wonshik-Ravi:

Ruang Latihan

Ravi berkali-kali menggerutu mendengar ejekkan duo maknae evilnya. Bukannya sang eomma melerai, malah membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh duo evil itu.

"Ish! Sudah aku katakan bukan aku ti-" belum selesai ia bicara, Hyuk sudah menyela.

"Arraseo arraseo, kau tidak mesum, hanya tergoda, benar kan?" izinkan Ravi untuk menguliti maknaenya itu.

"Han Sang Hyuk sialan!" geramnya, namun Hyuk malah tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Lihat saja kau , Hyuk! _Wait my revenge_!" Hyuk hanya memeletkan lidahnya dan pergi dari sana bersama dengan Taekwoon. Biasa appa dan anak.

"Ish sial!" kesalnya. Hakyeon dan Ken yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Hongbin tertawa keras.

"Tapi yang dikatakan Hyuk dan Hongbin ada benarnya, Ravi!" ujar Hakyeon, Ravi men _deathglare_ eomma kesayangannya dan member itu. Ken dengan berbaik hati menggeplak kepala Ravi karena membuat eommanya takut.

"Ayolah Ravi~ fans juga tahu kau seperti apa, kkk~" Ravi mendelik sadis pada sahabat satu line nya itu, yang sialnya lagi kekasih dari maknae evilnya.

"Lebih mesum mana aku dengan Taekwoon hyung dan maknae –sok- imut itu?" tanya Ravi kesal, Hongbin menggeplak kepala Ravi. Enak saja kekasihnya dikatain. Hakyeon mendesis.

"Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya "Taekwoon", Kim Ravi!" Ravi meneguk ludahnya kelu dan mengangguk kecil.

"Arraseo eomma, mian!" ujarnya. Hongbin dan Ken tertawa keras.

"Meskipun begitu setidaknya, masih ada Hakyeon hyung yang memukul Leo hyung, dan Leo hyung yang masih punya pengendalian diri, nah Ken hyung? Dia mana mau memukulmu? Tak tegaannya itu yang kau manfaatkan, dasar Ravi mesum! Kekasihku tak sok imut ya! Kau pikir Hyukkie itu kau!" jelas dan sungut Hongbin. Ravi mendengus.

"Parah Leo hyung, percaya padaku!" ujar Ravi berusaha meyakinkan.

"Lalu siapa yang kemarin main serang di hadapan Hakyeon?" Ravi menegang kaget saat merasakan aura sang "appa" yang menakutkan.

"Err- itu, emm- kemarin ada kesalahan!" ujar Ravi mengelak, Ken sudah merona parah.

"Kesalahan seperti apa yang saat aku pulang "bau" dorm sudah berubah?" sindir Hyuk. Ravi yang terpojok hanya menggerutu.

"Mungkin kau perlu berlatih mengendalikan dirimu, AH! Taekwoonie~ kau bisa mengajarinya kan?" Taekwoon menyeringai dan mengangguk.

"Akan aku ajarkan!" sahut Taekwoon. Hyuk dan Hongbin berhigh-five ria.

"YAK HYUNG! HYUK JUGA PERLU!" ujar Ravi melempar imbas pada sang maknae. Taekwoon berbalik dan menatap Hyuk.

"Sepertinya begitu! Jadi kalian berdua! Akan tidur terpisah dengan kekasih kalian!" kedua seme itu melotot tak senang.

"APPA!" Taekwoon hanya menggumam lalu menepuk kepala Hakyeon lembut dan pergi dari sana.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo pulang!" Taekwoon menyeret dua seme yang sudah bagai tak bernyawa itu.

"Yang mesum Ravi yang kena dampak Hyuk!" gerutu Hongbin. Hakyeon dan Ken tertawa sesaat.

"Tapi, percuma saja, nanti kalau mereka tergoda ya sama saja~" ujar Ken.

"Tapi setidaknya tak akan main serang!" ujar Hakyeon.

"Leo appa juga suka main serang kan, eomma?" Hakyeon merona sesaat.

"Tapi tidak separah Ravi!" ujar Hakyeon yang diangguki keduanya.

.

.

Dorm

Taekwoon-Ravi-Hyuk's room

Dua seme itu sudah bagaikan tak bernyawa, beda dengan satu seme lagi yang nampak santai.

"Appaaa~ aku kan tidak semesum Ravi hyung! Kenapa aku juga kena?" tanya Hyuk protes tak terima.

"Diam saja!" ujar Taekwoon tegas, keduanya langsung ciut.

"Hyung kau nampaknya tak terganggu sedikitpun berpisah dengan Hakyeon eomma!" ujar Ravi.

"Aku sudah terbiasa!" jawab Taekwoon cuek.

"Appa, sampai kapan kita jadi satu kamar? Aku tak mau lama-lama berpisah dengan Binnie hyungg! Tepatnya aku tidak betah satu kamar dengan si mesum Kim ini!" rengek Hyuk. Ravi mendelik sadis pada maknaenya.

"Yang seperti ini seorang seme? Heol..." ejek Ravi, Hyuk mendelik sadis padanya. Tanpa ancang-ancang, ia memukul Ravi dengan bantal cukup kuat, membuat si rapper VIXX itu terjungkal dari tempatnya. Taekwoon memandang malas keduanya, dia akan turun tangan setelah ada pertumpahan darah.

"Kau seme bodoh!" Ravi balas memukul Hyuk dengan bantal.

"Tapi aku tidak sebodoh kau, hyung!" balas Hyuk.

"Seme berwajah uke!" Hyuk mendelik.

"Seme tukang tidur!" balas Hyuk.

"Taekwoon hyung juga tukang tidur!" lempar Ravi pada Taekwoon yang kini sudah siap melemparnya. **BUK!**

"Hyung!" Taekwoon pasang wajah datar.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku, Taekwoon, hah?!" Ravi mencibir pelan, ia lupa, kalau hanya Hakyeon saja yang bisa memanggil Taekwoon dengan nama aslinya, yang lain memanggil "appa" atau "Leo hyung".

"Arra arra mian!" ujarnya.

"Weeekkk!" Hyuk menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Ravi, membuat rapper VIXX itu kesal.

"Dasar maknae meyebalkan!" kesal Ravi.

"Hyung bodoh!" ejek Hyuk, jangan lupakan adegan pukul bantal.

"Dongsaeng kurang ajar!" ejek Ravi.

"Hyung lebih kurang ajar!" balas Hyuk tak mau kalah, ayolah~ semua orang juga tahu maknae VIXX ini tak pernah kenal kata "kalah" dalam kamusnya.

"Dongsaeng tidak sopan!" ejek Ravi.

"Hyung tidak tahu tempat!" balas Hyuk. Taekwoon sekali lagi hanya menatap malas keduanya.

' _Kalau capek juga berhenti!'_ batin Taekwoon.

"Seme manja!" ejek Ravi, Hyuk yang kesal memukul Ravi dengan bantal.

"Kalau aku seme manja memang masalah? Aku kan bermanja pada ukeku sendiri!" balas Hyuk. Ravi mendesis.

"Memang ada seme semanja dirimu? Seingatku Sungjae tak semanja kau?" balas Ravi. Hyuk menggertakkan giginya kesal pada sang hyung.

"Aku dan Sungjae beda hyung!" Ravi bersikap acuh.

"Dasar seme mesum Kim Ravi!" Ravi mendelik.

"Kau juga sama mesumnya Han!" dan adegan lempar-pukul-tendang bantal itu terus terjadi, hingga Taekwoon berjalan keluar.

"Kalau sudah selesai panggil aku, katakan padaku siapa yang menang nanti!" **BLAM!**

"Dasar Kim Ravi!"

"Diam Kau Han Sang Hyuk!"

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian "Aku Tidak Mesumnya Ravi", dua seme yang pisah kamar itu kembali ke pelukkan uke masing-masing.

"Huweeee Binnieee hyunggg~" Hongbin hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyuk.

"Huweeee Kennieeee~" Ken menghela nafas, membalas pelukan Ravi.

"Kalian seperti telah berpisah bertahun-tahun saja!" ejek Taekwoon, dua seme itu mendelik sadis pada hyungnya yang tengah merangkul pinggang Hakyeon.

"Situ sih enak! Sini?" kesal Ravi.

"Salah sendiri siapa suruh kau selalu main serang dan tak tahu tempat, eh?" tanya Ken.

"Taekwoon hyung juga!" dua namja tertua itu mendesis mendengar panggilan Ravi untuk Taekwoon.

"Kim Ravi~" Ravi terkekeh pelan.

"Mian, appa eomma!"

.

.

Dorm tengah sepi, hanya ada Ravi dan Ken saja. Mereka duduk bermesraan di sofa yang biasanya digunakan appa eomma mereka bermesraan.

"Aku ke dapur dulu, Ravi!" Ken pergi setelah melepas lengan Ravi yang melingkar di perutnya.

Ravi diam-diam mengikuti Ken ke dapur, memperhatikan namjanya yang tengah minum itu.

"Sshh" Ravi mendesis saat melihat air yang diminum Ken nampak menetes.

 **SRAK! BRUK!**

"Eeungggh~ R-Raviihhhh~" desah Ken saat Ravi tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Ravviiihh~ h-hentikanhhhh~" namun Ravi tak mengindahkan perkataan kekasihnya itu. ciumanya semakin dalam, tangan Ravi yang semula berada di pinggang Ken, menjalar naik menyusup ke dalam kaos, menemukan dua tonjolan kesukaanya. Ravi tekan dan pelintir salah satunya, membuat desahan Ken semakin menjadi.

"Annghh~ R-Ravviihhh~ unghh~" benda di selatan tubuh mereka masing-masing saling bergesekan. Ravi mendesis di sela ciumannya.

"S-sseesaakkkhh~" Ravi melepas ciumannya, namun detik berikutnya dia langsung menyerang leher Ken, memberi kecupan dan kissmark di sana.

"Kkkh-Akh! R-Raviihh!" Ravi menyeringai pelan. Jemari Ken meremas rambut Ravi yang kembali menciumnya dalam.

"Eunnghh~ cpppkk~ ermmh~ ahh~" **PRANG!**

"EOMMMAAAA APPPAAAA RAVVIII HYUNGG MESUM PADA KEN HYUNG DI DAPURR!" teriak Hyuk yang menemukan kedua hyungnya tengah bercumbu mesra di dapur.

"KIM RAVIIII!" teriakkan Hakyeon eomma menggelegar saat itu juga. Kedua namja yang bercumbu itu melepas ciuman mereka, wajah Ken merona, sedang Ravi memucat.

' _Maknae sialan!'_

"Dasar mesum! Weeekkk~ rasakan!" ejek Hyuk, Ravi mendelik pada maknae.

' _Wait my revenge, Han Sang Hyuk!'_ tapi sekarang Ravi harus menunda dulu acara balas dendamnya untuk Hyuk, masalah utamanya adalah sosok sang "appa" yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan Ken dengan wajah bagai singa lapar.

"Kim. Won. Shik." Ravi terkekeh pelan sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Err- hyung- ituu-" Taekwoon mendesis.

"Lee Jaehwan mulai malam ini dan seterusnya kau satu kamar dengan Hakyeon! Dan kau, Kim Wonshik! Kau satu kamar denganku! Dan aku tak menerima penolakkan!" Ravi mendelik.

"Apppa~ jeballl~" Taekwoon pergi dari sana mengacuhkan anaknya.

"Cepat Jaehwan!" titah Taekwoon. Ken yang sadar segera mengikuti "appanya".

"Rasakan kau hyung! Dasar mesum!" sindir Hyuk.

"Ini berlaku juga untukmu, Han Sang Hyuk!" ucap Taekwoon dengan nada datar. Hyuk menelan ludahnya.

"Arraseo appa~" lirihnya, Ravi menyeringai senang, namun melas kemudian. Tak satu kamar dengan Ken membuatnya bagai di neraka, apalagi patner kamarmu itu "appa"mu yang bagai singa siap terkam mangsanya.

"Huh menyebalkan~" rutuknya.

"KIM RAVI!" teriak Taekwoon tegas.

"ARRASEEOOOO!"

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

oke, author minta maaf, seharusnya kemarin-kemarin bagian Ravi sudah muncul, tapi berhubung ceritanya baru selesai, ya baru di publish sekarang

oke seperti biasanya ne?

gomawo buat yang udah review read fav dan follow

saranghae^^


	5. Chapter 5

Aku Uke Emang Masalah

:V-I-X-X:

:Lee Hongbin-Hongbin:

"M" Syuting Location

Namja berambut hitam itu berkali-kali mencibir apa yang ia lihat di sosial media miliknya. Bibirnya berkali-kali mengerucut tak senang setiap membaca komentar fans atau non-fansnya mengenai dirinya dan kekasihnya.

" _ **Hongbin oppa pasti seme! Lihat saja bentuk tubuhnya yang atletis itu!"**_

" _ **Kau benar! Kyaaa! Absnya itu-ughhh~"**_

" _ **Mana mungkin dia uke? Hyuk oppa kan imut!"**_

" _ **Benar itu! Hyuk oppa mana pantas jadi seme? Wajahnya uke sekaliii~"**_

" _ **Ahh! Pokoknya Hongbin seme Hyuk uke!"**_

Hyunwoo yang melihat namja berdimple itu mengerucut berinisiatif mendekatinya.

"Kau kenapa, Hongbin-ah?" tanya Hyunwoo, Hongbin bukannya menjawab dia malah mengerucut lucu, membuat Hyunwoo gemas dan mencubit pipi namja manis berdimple itu.

"APPOOO~" keluh Hongbin kesal. Hyunwoo hanya tertawa pelan.

"Eh, Hyunwoo-ah!" panggil Hongbin tiba-tiba.

"Hm, mwo?" tanya Hyunwoo. Dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Hongbin.

"Kau tahu seme dan uke kan?" Hyunwoo mengangguk.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanyanya. Hongbin terdiam sejenak.

"Menurutmu, seme itu seperti apa?" tanya Hongbin. Hyunwoo berpikir sejenak.

' _Seme itu pihak laki-laki kan?'_ batinnya bertanya sejenak mengingat-ingat.

"Seme yang berperan menjadi pihak laki-laki, pastinya dia kuat agar bisa melindungi kekasihnya kan? Maksudku dia benar-benar namja! Ah- tapi bukan berarti si uke itu err- gimana ya? Kau tahu maksudku, seme di sini menurutku, dia yang memang jauh lebih "kuat" daripada ukenya kan? Dia pihak pendominasi!" jawab Hyunwoo. Hongbin mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu menurutmu aku pantas di pihak mana?" tanya Hongbin. Hyunwoo berpikir sejenak.

"Kau itu-"

.

.

VIXX's Dorm

Di dorm yang tidak bisa dikatakan sepi itu, kini nampak Ravi yang memohon pada sang "appa" agar kembali satu kamar dengan Ken. Namun, "appa VIXX" itu tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Bahkan sampai Ravi berdandan yeoja pun, "appa VIXX" itu tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

"Sudahlah, menuruti apa kata Taekwoon lebih baik Ravi! Kau mau tidur di hotel sendirian?" tanya Hakyeon. Ravi merengut, eommanya ini kenapa tak perhatian sekali padanya sih?

"Aish! Eomma, tapi aku mau tidur sama Kennie hyungg~" rengeknya. Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu melirik Taekwoon, namja tampan berpipi chubby itu balas melirik namun seringai iblis terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Kau mau satu kamar dengan Jaehwannie, Kim Ravi?" Ravi menatap cepat pada Taekwoon dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"JANGAN HARAP!" **JDEEERR!** Ravi merengut kesal.

' _Bagus appa, kau sudah memPHPku! Gara-gara Hyuk sialan!'_ batinnya kesal.

"AKU PULAANGGG!" Hyuk masuk dorm dengan langkah ceria. Membuat Ravi semakin jengkel dengan maknaenya itu.

"Heol~ seme bertingkah uke sudah pulang rupanya~" ejek Ravi dan pergi dari sana sebelum kena timpuk dari maknae kesayangan "appa" dan "eomma" VIXX itu.

"MATI SANA KAU KIM RAVI!" teriak Hyuk kesal.

"DASAR DONGSAENG KURANG AJAR! AKU HYUNGMU BODOH!" balas Ravi berteriak dari kamarnya dan Taekwoon.

"LARVA MENYEBALKAN!" amuk Hyuk. Hakyeon dan Taekwoon menghela nafas. Oh ya Ken kemana? Ada kok, Cuma dia lagi keluar sama manager.

"Kau darimana saja, Hyukkie?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Dari tempat syuting Hongbin hyung, ya meskipun nggak boleh masuk sih. Tapi, aku masih bisa lihat dari luar kok!" ujar Hyuk. Dia melepas mantel dan meletakkannya di kamarnya. Lalu keluar lagi menuju dapur. Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi di lokasi syuting tadi.

"Hahhh~" dia menangkap beberapa celotehan fans yang berada di sekitar sana.

' _Apa aku memang tidak pantas ya?'_ batin Hyuk. Lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil minum.

.

.

Hongbin pulang ke dorm pukul dua belas malam, yang menyambutnya saat itu hanya Taekwoon, karena dia sebagai "appa" harus memastikan "anak-anak"nya pulang dengan selamat. Atau setidaknya jika tidak pulang memberi kabar.

"Aku pulang, mian hyung jadi membuatmu menunggu~" ujar Hongbin lelah. Taekwoon mengangguk, dia mengambil air putih untuk "anak"nya itu.

"Minum, setelah itu cuci muka dan kakimu lalu tidur!" Hongbin mengangguk kecil, Taekwoon meninggalkannya menuju kamar Hakyeon dan Ken, lalu keluar kembali masuk ke kamarnya dengan Ravi.

Hongbin yang baru saja selesai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang "appa" langsung masuk kamarnya dan Hyuk. Dia terkejut saat tahu maknaenya itu tengah bermain ponsel sembari berbaring.

"Hyukkiee~ kau belum tidur?" Hongbin menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di sebelah Hyuk. Namja tinggi itu melirik kekasihnya sejenak, meletakkan ponselnya dan memeluk pinggang hyung kesayangannya.

"Ne, aku menunggumu hyung~" ujar Hyuk.

"Kenapa menungguku?" tanya Hongbin heran.

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Hyuk sembari mengendus leher Hongbin.

"Uhhh~ berhentihhh Hyukkieeehhh~" desah Hongbin saat sapuan hangat dari lidah Hyuk bermain di lehernya.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Hyuk saat Hongbin mendorongnya pelan.

"Nanti kalau kau menyerangku, Leo appa bisa menghukummu dan membuatmu tidur dengan Larva itu!" ujar Hongbin, Hyuk tertawa pelan.

"Benar juga. Jadi? Aku harus menyerangmu saat tak ada "appa" dan "eomma", eoh?" goda Hyuk. Wajah Hongbin sukses memerah.

"Bukan begitu juga, Hyukkiiieee~"rengeknya. Hyuk tertawa pelan.

"Aku heran, kenapa banyak yang bilang kau cocok jadi seme padahal tingkahmu sangat menggemaskan begini, hem?" tanya Hyuk sembari mengusap lembut rambut Hongbin, posisinya yang menyamping membuatnya bisa melihat dengan sempurna rupa kekasihnya.

"Molla. Mereka saja yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan perubahanmu! Aku kesalll~" ujar dan rengek Hongbin.

"Kesal? Kenapa?" tanya Hyuk sembari masih memainkan dan mengusap rambut Hongbin dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Fans-fans itu bilang kalau aku leboh cocok jadi seme! Mereka tidak tahu saja, namja berwajah uke di hadapanku ini bagaimana saat berada di ranjang dan saat kamer off!" gerutu Hongbin. Hyuk tertawa pelan.

"Biasanya semua uke yang berwajah seme, mereka mau-mau saja dipuji begitu. Kau? Baru kali ini aku menemui orang sepertimu, Hyung~" ujar Hyuk. Dia mencium kening, kedua mata, hidung, kedua pipi, dan berakhir di bibir Hongbin. Saat di bibir Hongbin, Hyuk memberikan ciuman lembut dan menuntut namun tanpa nafsu.

"Ngghhh~ cppkk~ Hyukkieehhh~ unghh~" Hyuk melepas ciumannya dan mengusap sudut bibir Hongbin.

"Jadi? Apa alasanmu mau menjadi ukeku, hyungku sayang?" tanya Hyuk.

"Karena aku tahu benar dirimu luar dalam, Hyuk!" Hyuk tertawa mendengar jawaban Hongbin.

"Kau benar! Sudah, sekarang sudah malam, waktunya tidur. Aku tak mau ambil resiko kalau kau sakit!" ujar Hyuk. Hongbin mengangguk, dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada hyuk.

"Peluk!" pintanya manja, maknae kesayangannya itu tertawa pelan dan memeluknya. Menepuk-nepuk punggunnya dan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan lirih.

"Tidur hyungiee~" bisik Hyuk. Dia beri kecupan di kening Hongbin saat namja berdimple itu terlelap.

' _Aku lebih memilih menjadi uke dari seorang Han Sang Hyuk, karena dia adalah Han Sang Hyuk! Bukan Hyuk, si maknae VIXX! Hyunwoo kau memang yang paling mengerti diriku! Terima kasih kawan!'_

.

.

TBC/END

Omake 1

"Lalu menurutmu aku pantas di pihak mana?" tanya Hongbin. Hyunwoo berpikir sejenak.

"Kau itu lebih cocok jadi uke. Percaya padaku, meskipun aku baru mengenalmu beberapa bulan karena syuting kita, aku tahu benar tipikalmu yang tidak dilakukan seorang seme!" mendengar itu Hongbin mengerucut sesaat.

"NAH! Itu!" ujar Hyunwoo tiba-tiba. Hongbin menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau mengercutukan bibirmu lucu. Ah! Aku jadi gemas!" ujar Hyunwoo sembari mencubit gemas pipi Hongbin.

"APPOO~ HHEPPAASS!" Hyunwoo hanya tertawa dan melepasnya.

"Sememu pasti benar-benar "namja", eoh?" Hongbin mengusap pipinya yang merah dan mengangguk.

"Dia benar-benar namja!" _kalau di ranjang dan saat kamera off saja._ Lanjut Hongbin dalam gumaman pelan.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, jangan dengarkan mereka. Nikmati saja hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu!" ujar Hyunwoo, Hongbin mengangguk.

"Pasti itu!"

.

.end1.

Omake 2

Hyuk menemui Taekwoon yang duduk sendiri di sofa ruang tengah, sedangkan Hakyeon sudah terlelap duluan. Taekwoon sendiri sedang menunggu Hongbin pulang, memastikan anaknya itu sampai dorm dengan selamat.

"Hyung, aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu!" ujar Hyuk. Taekwoon menggeser duduknya, memberi ruang pada maknaenya itu untuk duduk.

"Apa?" tanya Taekwoon, dia meletakkan ponselnya dan fokus pada maknae kesayangannya dan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, menurutmu diantara aku dan Hongbin hyung, mana yang cocok jadi dominan?" tanya Hyuk. Taekwoon bukannya menjawab dia malah tertawa pelan, membuat Hyuk jengkel.

' _Dasar appa! Saat di Plan V Diary saja tak mau tertawa, saat aku bertanya ini dia malah tertawa? Heol~'_ batin Hyuk gemas.

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Hyuk?" tanya Taekwoon balik.

"Aku serius hyung!" ujar Hyuk kesal. Taekwoon tersenyum kecil.

"Si pendominan lebih cocok di pegang oleh Han Sang Hyuk. Bukan Hyuk si maknae VIXX!" Hyuk tertegun mendengarnya. Taekwoon hanya mengulas senyum.

.

.end2.

* * *

oke untuk chap ini agak lama, author minta maaf

gomawo buat yang udah review read fav dan follow

lakukan lagi ya?

saranghae^^ gomawo^^


	6. Chapter 6

Aku Maknae Bukan Berarti Tak Bisa Dewasa

:V-I-X-X:

:Han Sang Hyuk-Hyuk:

::

Dorm VIXX

Nampak Hyuk yang berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas kesal. Dia baru saja selesai membaca beberapa mention dari penggemarnya atau hanya mention numpang lewat.

"Semakin memikirkannya semakin membuatku kesal!" ujar Hyuk.

" _ **Hyuk? Namanya juga maknae! Dia terlalu dimanja!"**_

" _ **Apa semua maknae memang selalu kurang ajar ya?"**_

" _ **Selain maknae VIXX siapa lagi memang yang tidak kekanakkan?"**_

" _ **Hyuk oppa kan maknae yang wajar dong!"**_

" _ **Dia terlalu dimanja hyungdeulnya!"**_

" _ **Bahkan saking dimanjanya ia kadang kurang ajar!"**_

"Ck, mereka saja yang tidak tahu!" gerutunya.

"Hyukkie? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hongbin datang menghampiri kekasihnya itu dengan segelas coklat hangat.

"Ani, gwaenchana!" jawab Hyuk cuek. dia sedang kesal, oke? Dan dia tak ingin kekasih manisnya itu kena imbasnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Mau cerita?" tanya Hongbin menawarkan.

"Tidak hyung, aku cerita bisa memarahimu nanti!" ujar Hyuk jujur, Hongbin malah mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Ne?" Hyuk yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum gemas, ia mencium bibir hyung kesayangannya itu sekilas lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku pergi sebentar!" pamit Hyuk.

"Dia kenapa?" bisik Hongbin bingung juga khawatir.

.

.

.

"Hahhh~" Hyuk kembali menghela nafas lelah.

"Ck, kenapa tak mau hilang juga sih?" kesal Hyuk saat perkataan byeolbit dan bukan byeolbit berputar di kepalanya.

"ARRGHHH!" erangnya kesal. Untung tempatnya sekarang berdiri sedang sepi jadinya tak menarik perhatian.

"Kalau diingat, memang aku banyak bersikap kurang ajar pada hyungdeul. Tapi-" nampak Hyuk yang matanya menerawang menatap langit.

"Aku sungguh tak ada maksud apapun~" gumamnya kemudian. Dia menutup matanya sejenak.

"Aku pulang saja!" Hyuk kembali membuka matanya dan beranjak bangun dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Dorm VIXX

"Aku pul-" perkataan Hyuk terhenti ketika matanya menatap Ravi yang sedang mencium Ken di sofa. Matanya memincing tajam.

"Kalian berhenti atau aku laporkan pada Leo appa?" tanya Hyuk mengancam lengkap dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Eungghh~ Ravihhh... adahh Hyukieeehhh~" Ken melepas ciuman Ravi dan pergi ke dapur untuk menutup rasa malunya dari sosok Hyuk yang menangkapnya berciuman.

"Dasar pengganggu!" kesal Ravi, Hyuk hanya memeletkan lidahnya saja lalu berlalu ke kamarnya dengan Hongbin.

"Kau belum tidur hyung?" Hongbin yang duduk bersandar menatap kekasihnya yang baru saja kembali.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Hyuk mengangguk lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Baru saja. Kenapa belum tidur? Jarang kan kita dapat waktu luang~" Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. Jemari panjang Hyuk merapikan tatanan rambut hitam kekasih manisnya itu. seulas senyum terkembang di bibir Hongbin.

"Kau sudah baikan, Hyukiie?" Hyuk tertawa pelan dan mengangguk. Dia tahu kalau kekasihnya ini pasti akan mengkhwatirkannya. Beruntungnya dia mendapatkan Hongbin.

"Mian hyung aku tadi mengacuhkanmu~" ujar Hyuk bersalah, Hongbin mengangguk.

"Ne, gwaenchana aku tahu kau ada masalah meski kau sendiri tak bercerita!" ujar Hongbin ceria. Hyuk tertawa pelan, dia mencubit gemas hidung Hongbin lalu mencium sekilas bibir kekasihnya.

"Oh ne, Hyukkie aku tadi melihat mention yang sempat kau buka!" ujar Hongbin, Hyuk menghela nafas, baru saja ia lupa soal itu sekarang kekasihnya malah mengingatkannya.

"Kau bukan maknae manja kok! Hakyeon hyung memang sengaja memanjakanmu karena ia menganggapmu sebagai anaknya. Tenang saja, aku yakin kau juga punya alasan kan bersikap kurang ajar pada kami, hm?" Hyuk tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Ia berbaring di sebelah Hongbin, dan namja manis itu ikut berbaring menyamping, sehingga sekarang mereka berhadapan.

"Jangan kau pikirkan perkataan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kau jauh lebih bisa bersikap dewasa dibanding Ravi!" ujar Hongbin menghibur.

"Ne arraseoyo~" Hyuk memainkan jemarinya di rambut Hongbin.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa bersikap dewasa, untuk apa kau jadi semeku, Han Sang Hyuk?" Hyuk mencium bibir Hongbin lembut nan menutut. Menyampaikan rasa cinta dan terima kasihnya.

"Ermmhh~ cppkk~ Hyukkieehh~" Hyuk melepas ciumannya, saliva yang menetes ia usap lembut.

"Gomawo hyung, saranghae~" Hongbin mengangguk dengan senyum manis hingga dimplenya terlihat.

"Ne, na do!" balas Hongbin.

"Ayo tidur, besok jadwal padat sudah menunggu kita. Aku tak mau kau sakit!" ujar Hyuk. Hongbin mengangguk.

"Ne!" sahut Hongbin ceria. Hyuk tertawa pelan, ia peluk tubuh Hongbin.

"Gomawo saranghae~" lirih Hyuk sebelum terlelap.

.

.

' _Bukan karena aku maknae aku tak bisa bersikap dewasa!'_

.

.

END

* * *

oke ini HyukBin dan ini chap udah end

tapi tenang, bakal ada ff VIXX lainnya yang menyusul dengan cast yang sudah ditentukan

oke, review, read, fav, and follow

saranghae^^

mian ne kalau agak aneh chap yang ini


End file.
